


Mi piacciono i ragazzi

by fallingnnow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean Friendship, Bisexual Annabeth Chase, Bisexual Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Piper McLean, Pipabeth - Freeform, annabethxpiper, piperandannabeth, piperxannabeth
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingnnow/pseuds/fallingnnow
Summary: Essere figlia di Atena aveva i suoi difetti, si era spesso ritrovata a pensare Annabeth negli ultimi giorni, per esempio il continuo bisogno di calcolare sempre tutto nei minimo dettagli. Piper, invece, era uno spirito libero; la maggior parte delle volte non aveva un piano e neanche lei capiva cosa stava facendo eppure riusciva a divertirsi e far divertire gli altri. Inoltre Piper...Perché tutti i suoi pensieri finivano per coinvolgerla?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Kudos: 7





	Mi piacciono i ragazzi

**Author's Note:**

> piper x annabeth  
> pansexual!piper  
> bisexual!annabeth

Annabeth ci stava ancora un po' male, doveva ammetterlo almeno a sé stessa, nonostante fosse stata lei a finirla.

Non se ne era pentita, per varie ragioni, ma sentiva che la loro amicizia non sarebbe mai tornata come un tempo.

Per fortuna, non era sola, Piper era stata con lei molto più tempo del solito da quando aveva rotto con Percy. Ormai, dopo che lei e Jason avevano di comune accordo messo fine alla loro relazione, passavano tutte le giornate insieme.

Piper era la sua migliore amica, fin dai primi giorni in cui era arrivata al campo. Ricordava bene quando cercava di farla calmare, mentre lei si faceva prendere dalla preoccupazione per la scomparsa di Percy.  
Passare il tempo con lei era magnifico ed era difficile pensare ai momenti più belli degli ultimi mesi senza includere lei in essi. Con in testa l'obiettivo di visitare più posti possibili insieme, iniziarono da New York. Annabeth l'aveva portata a vedere i vari monumenti e palazzi più importanti, spiegandole la loro costruzione e finendo per parlare di architettura per la maggior parte del tempo, sebbene l'evidente ignoranza di Piper sull'argomento. La figlia di Afrodite, d'altro canto, l'aveva portata in una spa, con la speranza di riuscire a farla rilassare. Non aveva funzionato.

Essere figlia di Atena aveva i suoi difetti, si era spesso ritrovata a pensare Annabeth negli ultimi giorni, per esempio il continuo bisogno di calcolare sempre tutto nei minimi dettagli. Piper, invece, era uno spirito libero; era molto raro che la ragazza avesse un piano ben in mente, agendo totalmente d'impulso, ritrovandosi a volte a non capire neanche cosa stesse facendo di preciso. La parte che più ammirava di lei, però, era che, nonostante tutto questo, riusciva a divertirsi, coinvolgendo anche gli altri nel suo divertimento. Inoltre Piper...

Si alzò di scatto dal letto; era da circa un'ora che cercava di prendere sonno ma senza nessun segno di stanchezza e di conseguenza, neanche il minimo risultato. Sapeva bene che sarebbe stato inutile restare lì ad aspettare quindi si alzò e, cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile per non svegliare i fratelli addormentati della cabina sei. Si avvicinò alla porta e la aprì, nella speranza che una boccata d'aria potesse aiutarla.

Si sedette sugli scalini d'entrata della cabina, posando le mani sulle ginocchia e guardandosi intorno, il silenzio, seppur così tranquillo, era infinitamente rumoroso. Odiava non capire le cose, perché di solito le veniva naturale trovare al volo la soluzione per tutto; eppure c'era una sola e unica domanda, senza risposta, che le girava per la mente in quei giorni. "Perché Piper era sempre nei suoi pensieri?"

Aveva provato a darsi una spiegazione iniziando con il semplice "perché è la mia migliore amica", ma non la convinceva al massimo. Probabilmente pensava a lei perché, essendo amiche, teneva a lei... ma questo era scontato, ci teneva anche prima eppure non la pensava così tanto.

Le era già capitato di ritrovarsi in una situazione analoga, con la mente piena di una determinata persona, ma era successo una sola volta ed era successo con Percy. Il che aveva senso, aveva una cotta per lui da quando aveva dodici anni, e di conseguenza, volente o nolente, si ritrovava il ragazzo continuamente nei suoi pensieri. La situazione non era applicabile a Piper, perché era una ragazza, e a lei non piacevano le ragazze, di questo ne era certa.

Piper si trovava nella stessa situazione, ma capirne la causa non era stato così complicato. Qualche anno prima era arrivata alle realizzazione di essere pansessuale quindi ritrovarsi una cotta per una ragazza non era niente di speciale né di nuovo per lei. Mai si sarebbe aspettata di averla per la sua migliore amica, che, tanto per rigirare il coltello nella piaga, era etero. Già, si era trovava proprio nella merda.

Data l'eterosessualità di Annabeth, le sue possibilità di cambiare il suo rapporto con lei radevano lo zero più totale, sapeva bene che la cosa migliore da fare in quel momento era dimenticarla, e davvero, ci aveva provato. Più provava a togliersela dalla mente, più lei tornava, più forte e insistente di prima. Proprio quando riusciva a convincere la sua mente a dimenticarla, si girava e lei era là, camminando con un equilibrio impeccabile mentre i ricci biondi lasciati liberi sulle spalle si muovevano lentamente ad ogni suo passo, e infine, ma non meno importante, i suoi occhi; i suoi occhi grigi che indagavano su ogni cosa che vedeva, probabilmente era stati loro a scaturire tutte quelle emozioni in lei.

Quando se ne era resa conto per la prima volta, aveva deciso di far finta di nulla, convinta che se avesse ignorato il suo cuore battere dieci volte più veloce del normale quando era con lui, tutto si sarebbe sistemato. Ovviamente questo non accadde.

Guardò l'orologio appeso alla parete davanti a sé notando che, dall'ultima volta che lo aveva controllato, erano passati esattamente trenta minuti. Si alzò dal letto, sbuffando, e bloccandosi per qualche secondo quando sentì un mugolio provenire dal letto di una delle sue sorelle. Si girò verso di lei, guardandola e cercando di capire se si fosse svegliata. Rimase per qualche secondo immobile per poi rilassarsi quando capì che l'unica sveglia nella cabina era proprio lei, continuando così a camminare verso la porta.

Annabeth non era veramente sicura di quello che volesse fare, stare fuori dalla sua cabina dopo il coprifuoco non era la cosa più adatta da fare, in particolare, non era affatto intelligente camminare a tarda notte per il campo, senza una direzione precisa. Lasciò che i suoi piedi si muovessero da soli, lasciando spazio all'istinto e finendo poi per arrivare alla spiaggia. Sospirò, sedendosi su una roccia e guardando l'acqua, calma, davanti a sé. Subito i suoi pensieri tornarono ad un momento che teneva ancora stretto nel suo cuore: il bacio sott'acqua con Percy. Passò una mano sul viso, cercando di togliersi quel pensiero dalla mente, funzionò ma l'oggetto dei suoi pensieri tornò ad essere Piper.

"Mi piacciono i ragazzi" continuava a ripetersi mentalmente da qualche minuto, quasi cercando di convincersi.

Rimase seduta su quella roccia per un tempo che non si mise neanche a contare, da una parte grata di essere sola, immersa nei suoi pensieri senza nessuno a disturbarli. La quiete non durò a lungo, appena sentì dei passi avvicinarsi girò la testa verso di essi, ritrovandosi poi davanti esattamente colei che tormentava la sua mente da giorni.

Senza parole per qualche secondo, si limitò a guardarla per qualche secondo, per poi sciogliersi in un sorriso e spostarsi leggermente, lasciandole dello spazio per sedersi accanto a lei.  
\- Che ci fai ancora sveglia? - le chiese appena si sedette, girando nuovamente lo sguardo sul delicato punto dove la sabbia incontrava l'acqua salata. 

\- Potrei farti la stessa domanda - rispose quasi in un sussurro, lasciandosi sfuggire una veloce occhiata alle labbra di Annabeth. -Troppi pensieri. Non riuscivo a dormire e farei di tutto pur di non sentire Drew urlare perché ho interrotto il suo sonno. - una risata sorse spontanea, mentre dentro di sé sentiva il suo cuore rischiare di uscirle dal petto al suono della risata di Annabeth. - Tu invece, che ci fai qui? Ti manca ancora Percy? - non era sua intenzione lasciar uscire quella frase con tono così freddo, ma non riuscì ad evitarlo, la gelosia era una caratteristica che l'aveva sempre rappresentata.

L'altra ragazza fece un sorriso scuotendo la testa. - No, siamo entrambi andati avanti, ma questo posto mi rilassa molto, in particolare quando ho bisogno di schiarirmi le idee - si passò una mano nei capelli, portandoli all'indietro, socchiudendo poi gli occhi e lasciando che la leggera brezza estiva le attraversasse il volto. - sono stata molto confusa di recente - concluse poi, riaprendo di nuovo gli occhi e puntandoli in quelli della castana.

\- Hai intenzione di dirmi il motivo o devo aggiungerlo alla tua lista di segreti? Ultimamente sei strana, mi stai facendo preoccupare - dovette utilizzare tutto il suo buonsenso per distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Annabeth, oppure, a causa della vicinanza tra di loro e di quei profondi occhi grigi, sarebbe probabilmente finita per saltarle addosso. 

\- È solo che... - abbassò lo sguardo sulla sabbia sotto i loro piedi, mordendosi distrattamente il labbro, improvvisamente pentita di aver tirato fuori quel discorso - Mi piacciono i ragazzi. -  
La figlia di Afrodite si ritrovò a fissarla con un sopracciglio alzato, confusa, interrompendola - Hai appena fatto coming out come etero? - Annabeth alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, ruotando gli occhi al cielo e sospirando. - Se tu mi facessi finire ti avrei detto che, in questo periodo, sono confusa perché, forse, mi interessa una ragazza - mormorò velocemente, sentendo le guance scaldarsi velocemente mentre lo sguardo di Piper tornava velocemente su di lei, sorpreso. - Non ho mai provato qualcosa per una ragazza, ma lei è speciale, diversa da tutte le altre. - cercava di non mostrare la sua agitazione, nonostante dentro di sé tutto il suo corpo fremeva per la stupidità di quelle parole. - Insomma, non riesco a capire i miei sentimenti e sai bene quanto mi dia fastidio non riuscire a capire qualcosa. - solo una volta finito di parlare si rese conto di non aver preso fiato neanche una volta, parlando velocemente. Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo sul viso di Piper, ritrovandosi con un suo sorriso davanti.

Nonostante il sorriso che stava mostrando, sentiva lo stomaco stringersi e contrarsi alla realizzazione che non solo non era ricambiata, ma non aveva neanche mai avuto una possibilità in principio, per colpa di quella ragazza, di cui, in quel momento, avrebbe voluto tanto sapere il nome, sperando almeno che fosse una brava persona. - Non c'è bisogno per forza di una definizione, non metterti delle etichette se non vuoi o se non hai ancora compreso. Tu sei semplicemente Annabeth, a cui piacciono i ragazzi e una ragazza - mise una mano attorno alle sue spalle, avvicinandola a sé e abbracciandola, lasciandole distrattamente un bacio fra i ricci biondi.

\- Tu come hai capito di essere pansessuale? - rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, prima di rispondere alla sua domanda.  
\- Diciamo che l'ho sempre saputo, ho avuto delle piccole cotte sin da quando ero piccola e il genere non è mai stata una cosa di cui ho mai tenuto conto. Quando poi è arrivato Jason nella mia vita, sapevo che quel sentimento era diverso, che non era una semplice cotta. Sinceramente non credevo che avrei avuto l'occasione di sentire di nuovo il cuore battere così per qualcuno, o almeno non così presto, finché non è arrivata... lei. - sentì la ragazza accanto a lei allontanarsi dal suo abbraccio, ora guardandola con gli occhi pieni di curiosità.  
\- Com'è questa lei? - Annabeth non voleva assolutamente saperne nulla, non voleva sentire come qualcuno fosse così perfetto da far innamorare Piper, non voleva sapere tutte le cose che quella ragazza aveva in più di lei, ma non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiederglielo.

Piper rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi allontanarsi da lei e alzarsi dalla roccia, incrociando poi le mani sotto il seno e volgendo lo sguardo al mare, cercando il coraggio necessario per rispondere a quella domanda. 

\- Una mezzosangue, la più intelligente che io abbia mai conosciuto, ed è una persona a cui tengo con tutta me stessa. È testarda, a volte perfino irascibile e decisamente non sa essere spontanea, deve sempre programmare tutto, ma questo è ciò che preferisco di lei. Siamo diverse, in molti modi, ma questo non è assolutamente una cosa che reputo negativa, grazie a lei ho scoperto molte cose. Mi piace tutto di lei, dalla sua passione per l'architettura alla sua ingenuità nel non capire i miei sentimenti. Ho provato a dimenticarla con tutta me stessa, ma quando i suoi profondi occhi grigi, così pieni di saggezza e di cose da dire, si incrociano con i miei, mi sembra di essere in paradiso e non riesco a rinunciare a questa sensazione neanche provandoci. - 

Annabeth si alzò poco dopo, avvicinandosi a lei e prendendo le mani di Piper tra le sue, accarezzando con i pollici i dorsi delle sue mani, ancora processando le sue parole.  
\- Stai per caso dicendo che... - lasciò la frase in sospeso, notando una singola lacrima attraversare la guancia della figlia di Afrodite, che subitò si affrettò ad asciugare con una mano. 

Perfino gli dei sarebbero stati in grado di sentire il battito in sincrono delle due ragazze, mentre entrambe sentivano che a momenti avrebbe preso vita e sarebbe uscito dal proprio petto. Quello di Piper, però, saltò un battito, quando si ritrovò le labbra che tanto aveva sognato, sulle sue. Passò qualche infinito attimo a cercare di capire se stesse succedendo davvero o se fosse solo un sogno; le mani di Annabeth sui suoi fianchi, però, la risvegliarono dai suoi pensieri, ricambiando quel bacio che aveva aspettato e che non credeva si sarebbe mai realizzato se non nei suoi sogni.

Il tempo sembrava essersi allungato e accorciato allo stesso tempo, rendendo difficile ad entrambe capire quanto tempo fosse passato. Tutto quello che sapevano era che, strette l'una nelle braccia dell'altra, nulla aveva più importanza.

Annabeth arrivò solo in quel momento alla realizzazione che non le importava di capire, perché la sola presenza di Piper rendeva tutto così perfetto che ogni domanda risultava improvvisamente inutile.

Capì anche un'altra cosa: sì, le piacevano i ragazzi, ma era anche sicura del fatto che il suo cuore avrebbe sempre tenuto dentro di sé una ed una sola ragazza, Piper McLean.


End file.
